The Monsters Within
by DWfan095
Summary: Team RWBY. A team of four girls learning how to fight monsters. But what happens when they become monsters themselves. Monsters AU! story
1. Chapter 1: The Urge

**Chapter 1: The Urge**

12:30 A.M.

At this time of night, most, if not all of the students at Beacon academy were sleeping. All, except for one.

In the dorm room of team RWBY, one member of the four huntresses-in-training was tossing and turning in her bed, trying to find sleep. Weiss Schnee had been doing this for almost an hour, yet slumber evaded her. She would occasionally close her eyes and feel the need for sleep begin to take her, but then she was awoken by a searing pain, but she knew how to make the pain go away, but a part of her wanted for her to stay up all night and hope that the pain would go away. However, that would not be the solution. Only spilling blood would bring her solace in this sleepless night. Quickly and quietly, she set both of her feet on the carpeting of the dorm floor and stood up. She had been doing this gig for almost two weeks and the results were the same, her teammates never woke up. Her eyes quickly adjusted, partially aided by the full moon's light and her newly acquired sense of sight. She could see the room in perfect clarity and looked at each of her teammates.

Ruby Rose occupied the bunk above her, crudely held together by four pieces of rope. She hugged her pillow and mumbled something rather incoherent in her sleep; Weiss swore she said her name.

Blake Belladonna took the bottom bunk on the right side of the room. Ever since her friends found out she was a Faunus, she usually had her untied bow in her clutched hand. Blake was rather quiet, her mouth agape in her sleep.

Yang Xiao Long slept in the bunk above the black haired teammate. Weiss was surprised that none of the others woke up because Yang often snored in her sleep. Her mouth was wide open and her sleeping form sprawled out over the bed.

'_Just sink your teeth into their neck, they'll never know'_ a small voice seemed to say in her head. She had to admit, it would be easy. Just stick her teeth into one of her partner's necks, suck out some blood, then return to her bunk and have them wake up with a sore on their neck in the shape of two dots. But she restrained herself.

'_No, their friends. I can't do that to them_' Weiss mentally scolded herself for such an idea crossing into her head. She would not want them to carry on her curse, her shame.

Quietly, she maneuvered over to the closet and pulled out her usual combat attire. She quickly threw a navy blue cloak over her uniform. She had dozens of cloaks that she got rid of on an almost religious type basis. Plus, navy blue would help her blend into the light of the moon. She also decided to keep her hair down, to prevent anyone from recognizing who she was. Quickly,she snuck over to the door and opened it slightly before slipping through and closing it, her friends, still asleep.

As Weiss approached Beacon's courtyard, she felt an all too familiar urge. The urge to satisfy a thirst that plagued her well-being every so often. She walked over to the airship dock that overlooked the city of Vale.

"Tonight, I will feast." Weiss said quietly as her normal blue eyes became blood red.

She quickly materialized a glyph underneath her as it flung her into the night sky.

Unlike most people, Weiss was special.

She was a vampire.

And tonight, she craved blood…


	2. Chapter 2: The Stalking

Weiss jumped from glyph to glyph like stepping stones in the air.

The cold night air rushed through her ivory hair and pale skin, but she was not fazed by the temperature. As soon as one glyph would send her flying through the night sky, she would materialize another one just as she would lose altitude. It was something she always did when she went out for a feast. She saw the lights of Beacon fade into the night; only the green light on the highest tower was visible. Soon, the lights of Vale came into view. During the day, Vale was a place where people would go about their daily business, going from point A to point B before the sun sank and ushered in the night. But at this time, Vale became a much more hospitable place. Criminals took advantage of the slow responding police force and The White Fang were often the culprits. Weiss hated the taste of Faunus blood. It was bitter and never satisfying. But tonight, she prayed for a human.

Soon, she landed on one of the many rooftops of the city with the grace of the dancer as she looked down onto the street. Nothing too unusual. She saw the street lamps on the corners of the street, illuminating their light onto the shops and buildings. She saw no activity of any kind on the street below. Then, she saw a two shadows moving on the streets below. They were clutching bags of what Weiss assumed to be money. As they ran down the street, Weiss jumped gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, hell-bent on not losing their trail. She saw the two shadows go into an alleyway, barely illuminated by a small door light. Big mistake.

She quietly waited above as the two shadows counted their earnings they made in what looked like a bank robbery.

"Man that went off without a hitch." Said one voice, sounding masculine.

"Quiet, we don't know if the place was being watched or not." Another voice scolded the first, this voice sounded rather feminine.

"Come on, I cut off the alarms, those pigs won't even know their bank was robbed." Said the man.

"It's not the pigs I'm worried about. It's the huntsmen." Said the female.

"Huntsmen? Don't they fight Grimm or something like that?"

"I hear that they also fight crime." Said the female, affirming her fears.

Weiss would have chuckled out loud. She would have let them know of her presence. She had one rule as a vampire. Always feed on the guilty. Those who hurt the innocent deserve no mercy from a creature of the night such as her. It was at that moment she decided to throw all caution to the wind. She needed to feed. She had to.

"Well, then what have we here." Weiss said, as she hopped down from the roof down to the end of the alley, the two criminals looking on in awe.

**AN: WOW…14 followers on the first chapter alone. I apologize for such a short chapter. I will try to make longer ones in the future. Until the next chapter, don't forget to post a review. Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Feeding

"Who are you?"

Weiss heard the man's voice in the alleyway. Not only that, but she can also see them in the dark. Her vampiric eyesight was very akin to that of a Faunus's eyesight in the dark. The man had oily black hair and blue eyes. He looked rather skinny and he seemed that he would not be a threat to the young heiress. The woman, however, seemed to posse more of a danger than the man. She had shoulder-length brown hair and black ebony eyes. She seemed taller than her accomplice and held what looked like a small handgun in her left hand.

"I am the person who has come to end your long life." Weiss said. Sure, it may have sounded cheesy to her, but she could clearly see the young man shaking in his boots.

"A-are you a huntress?" Said the man.

"No, something worse."

The woman was the only one of the pair who was not shaking out of fear, instead choosing to hold her head high.

"Look whoever you are, you better run along before you get hurt." Said the woman, who voice dangerously low.

Weiss began to walk forward and began to lower her hood, her ivory white hair spilling down on her shoulders. She saw the man stumbled as he began to retreat to the back of the alleyway. The woman however, moved forward and held her gun up for the heiress to see.

"Stop, I will kill you!"

Yet, Weiss continued to stride over to her first potential victim. Weiss did not fear bullets. That was the old her.

"Are you a moron? I said stop where you…"

As the woman began to speak, Weiss's stride turned into a run. Faster than a pouncing Beowolf, she whipped out her sword and slashed the woman's throat open. Myrtenaster was more meant for a stabbing weapon, but made short work of the woman's neck. Fresh blood spilled forth from the wound as her the thief's face turned pale as she clung on to what little life she had left. Choking and gurgling sounds filled the air she fell to the ground, her life leaving her eyes. Weiss quickly used her fingers to clean off the blood on the blade she turned to see the other thief standing at the back end of the alley.

His face was full of fear as he long since dropped the knife he was holding. Weiss quickly made her way over to the man.

"P-please, I will let me live." Sobbed the man. He looked downright pitiful compared to the others the young heiress has fed on.

"If I let you live, you will no doubt tell someone about this night. Sorry, I am afraid you have to die." Said Weiss.

The man started to sob even harder now he was faced with the prospect of him dying. Weiss noticed his eyes that narrowed in one the body of his former associate.

"Are you going to cut my t-throat too?" The man said.

Weiss had to be honest; she hated to see this poor man suffer by watching his friend die. Weiss knew she had to kill to survive. It may not be morally sound, but she had to kill. She had to feed.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I will make it quick for you. No pain." Weiss said rather softly.

The man looked at her with a look of somewhat understanding as he nodded his head. Weiss made a quick stride behind him and placed her hands on each of the man's temples.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" He questioned.

"I am a vampire. And this is my curse." Weiss said as she made a quick movement that broke the man's neck, ending his life as painless as Weiss could make it.

After breaking the man's neck, Weiss looked down at herself. Her cloak was now covered in the woman's blood. Other than that, her features were relatively untouched. Weiss quickly walked over to the woman's body. She bent down and opened her mouth, allowing her fangs to extend outward. She bit down on the woman's neck and began to suck on it like she would a drink straw. At first, her blood tasted like copper and iron, but then the flavor of it changed. Its flavor now tasted like honey and sweet nectar. The taste, absolutely euphoric to the young vampire. As she continued to feed. She remembered her first apprehension to killing. How she hated this curse and her desire to be rid of it. But she knew full well that she had to feed to sustain herself.

After a few minutes, she felt like she was sucking in only dry air. The woman's corpse looked like a skeleton wearing pale skin. She then moved on to the man, the victim who she did not enjoy to kill. Weiss would often not give a second thought on her victims. Many were killers and thieves and other criminals of sorts. This man looked more like a crying child than a hardened criminal. Soon, the man turned into a pale corpse like his partner as Weiss felt her stomach aching from her feast. With some strength, she hauled the two bodies onto her shoulder and proceeded to move down to the docks.

After disposing the bodies in the ocean, she made her way back to Beacon. The time was one forty a.m. She quickly went to the cliffs, where first year students were flung for initiation. She quickly shed her robe and loaded onto the catapult. She activated the fling and watched it fly into the dark forest below.

Weiss quietly snuck into her team's dorm room and changed back into her night gown. Her teammates were sleeping, blissfully unaware of the young heiress action that transpired tonight. With her stomach full from her meal, Weiss quickly made her way over to her bed. Sleep came easy for the young vampire. But as sleep took her, she knew that tomorrow she might have to do this again.

**AN: Wow, RWBY Volume 2 is done. I can't believe it. It just felt like we started. Well, back to the hell known as the RWBY hiatus. I really appreciate all of your feedback and follows and favorites. Now to acknowledge you, the reader's reviews**

**To Fourze: No, the man and woman in this chapter are not Emerald and Mercury. I don't know what role the villains will fulfill just yet.**

**To all others: Thanks for the support**

**See you all next chapter and don't forget to review**

**P.S: Happy Halloween Everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Weeks Earlier

**Two weeks earlier…**

Weiss began to wake groggily from her bed, the newly christened morning light shinning trough the opened windows.

"GOOOOD MORNING, TEAM RWBY!" Shouted Ruby as she greeted the morning sun. It could have been worse. She could have used that damned whistle.

Weiss saw the now groggy forms of Yang and Blake beginning to wake up.

"Ruby, it's... seven-thirty in the morning. Can you please let us sleep?" Said Yang as she pulled the blanket back over her head.

"No Time. We gotta go to breakfast! Banzai!" Shouted the excitable leader as she ran off in a flurry of rose petals.

"Yang, we really have to do something about your sister." Said Blake as she placed her bow on her cat ears.

Weiss knew that Blake was right. Arguing with their leader or trying to sleep in with her around was an impossible task. Weiss decided to throw on her school uniform and get ready for the day ahead…

"Will Team RWBY please report to professor Ozpin's office?" Said the P.A in the middle of Port's class.

All four members of said team looked down at the teacher, who proceeded to nod his head in approval. Weiss was kind of glad that they would not have to listen to anymore of Port's 'tales of heroism' he often called them. All four members gathered their things and proceeded to walk to the headmaster's office.

"I wonder what Ozpin would want from us?"

"Don't know. Maybe it's because you often sneak cookies into the class room."

"Hey, I can't help it that I am still hungry after lunch." Ruby and Weiss bantered back and forth on the way to the office.

Yang and Blake knew better than to interfere with their small time chatter. In a way, they found it cute how the leader and heiress would often have these 'talks'. After much discussion, they arrived at the elevator which would lead up to the office.

"Alright, now please Ruby; don't try to press all the buttons on the way up this time." Weiss said, recalling the tale Ruby told them when she was called down to Ozpin's office after the dance.

With that in mind, the doors closed as the elevator ascended up the tower and to the office.

Ozpin was at his desk looking over reports that were handed to him awhile ago; they were not looking to good.

"Why would you send a first year team to deal with a Grimm dwelling?" Said Glynda, standing at his side.

"Because from what we know, they are very low-level Grimm we are dealing with. Plus, I have seen what they are capable of." He said as the door beeped, indicating someone had come.

Ozpin pressed the button and allowed the four teammates to walk in. For Ruby, she simply looked forward to Ozpin's desk, where he was sitting. He smiled as he noticed that the other three were looking around the office, which was situated in the clock tower of Beacon.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I have a special assignment for the four of you." He said, the team came to attention.

"I have recently received a report from one of our scouts that a Grimm dwelling as sprung up not too far from the walls of our city." Team RWBY stayed quiet so he knew he had their attention.

"We have reason to believe that the dwelling is filled with a pack of Beowolves and is located in Forever Falls forest. I am sending you four in to deal with the problem." Ozpin said as he finished his briefing.

"Professor, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but do you think you can send another team to handle the situation?" Weiss said, rather unsure about the mission they have been assigned. Weiss honestly thought that Ruby or the others would be the ones to protest, but they stayed silent, staring at Ozpin rather intently.

"I am glad you asked that question Weiss. As you may already be aware some of our older teams are busy with other assignments. With many of our teams busy or helping to repair the city after Grimm attack, you four are the only ones available. I have seen what you four can do and I have complete faith in your abilities." The headmaster sounded rather confident in his speech.

He was right. Many teams such as CFVY and JNPR were rather busy with assignments, or repairing the city after the breach three days ago. Plus, Team RWBY had a pretty good track record in terms of hunting down the Grimm, with their fight with the Nevermore being a prime example. Weiss simply nodded her head in understanding.

"Excellent." Said the headmaster as he sipped his coffee. "The four of you will be deployed there via Bullhead. In case if you four are in need of medical assistance, you four will be armed with shortwave radios all connected to your transport. Good luck."

**AN: Well, that was a rather quick update. Time for responses.**

**To manticore-gurl071134: No, Weiss will be a vampire. Ruby and Yang's monsters have already been determined. I am rather unsure of Blake. So the answer for Blake may be maybe. I have simply not decided yet.**

**Until next time. Don't forget to Review, follow and favorite. You guys are awesome. See you next time. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

The Bullhead flew low enough for the team onboard to see the red leaves of the forest.

Forever Falls was, in Weiss's opinion, a very beautiful part of the kingdom. The forest was so vibrant in color that the leaves seemed to glow red whenever the sun hit the leaves. That is where the beauty of it ends though. They all knew that the forest was a common nesting place for the Grimm and it often saw large scale infestations of said creatures. The flight only took thirty minutes, but in that time frame, no one spoke a word, not even Ruby

The four girls have fought Grimm before. They have been into Grimm infested areas such as the Emerald Forest and Mountain Glenn. But after they became a team, they were often shadowed by a huntsman or huntress. This, aside from the Emerald Forest, would be their first solo mission hunting Grimm. No word was spoken until they reached the landing zone, a rather large clearing in the forest. The side doors open as the team gathered their equipment. They had small, handheld radios to talk to each other or call for med evac. They also had small food rations. According to Ozpin, the mission would only take from one to four hours time.

"I am sorry girls, but this is where I will leave you. Call me if you are injured or need medical help. I will be flying in the nearby area." The pilot called back to them as they got out of the ship.

The girls turned around and watched as the Bullhead took off and soared off into the sky.

"Alright team, we may have to split up and look for the den of Grimm." Ruby told them.

"Ruby, I'm not sure that would be a good idea. We would be in trouble if there are more Beowolves than we thought."

Weiss was right. Ozpin had told to anticipate a pack no bigger than ten to twelve. Weiss thought that there would be more than the predicted amount. If that was the case, they would have to stick together or risk a potential injury that could incapacitate them.

"Hey, ice queen. I have to agree with my sis on this one. We split up, we can cover more ground and we might be able to find the Grimm we are looking for." Yang said.

Weiss saw Blake nodding her head in silent agreement. Three against one, just like the bunk beds.

"Fine." She uttered in a defeated tone.

"Alright. Yang, you go with Blake and scout out our position to the east. Me and Weiss will head west and check there. We will radio each other in thirty minutes if we can't find anything. Radio immediately if you're in trouble k'ay?" Ruby laid out the plan for them to follow. Each teammate nodded their head as the two pairs went off to follow their directions.

Weiss and Ruby were scouting out to the west for ten minutes now and they barely saw any signs of Grimm activity. Although Weiss herself had to admit she was getting rather bored, she was rather nervous about finding the pack first. Ruby, on the other hand, was more prepared for a large scale fight. In her own words, Ruby said that she had beaten back a horde of Beowolves before she came to Beacon. Weiss had to admit, Ruby was brave. Sure, she was sometimes childish and immature, but when she needed to assert her status as a leader, she did with a sense of confidence.

"Weiss? You back there? You have been awfully quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for checking." Weiss quickly said.

She had to admit, she really did like how Ruby was looking out for her well being. Ruby seemed to mature sense the Grimm attacked Vale. She looked as though she was ready to accept any responsibilities that came with the burden of leadership. Maybe their friendship was something more…

'No! Stopping think those thought and keep this in the here and now' Weiss mentally scolded herself for think such thoughts. She knew that Ruby must've been more interested in guys. Was there a small possibility she was wrong.

"Weiss! Look ahead" Ruby quietly whispered back to her, snapping her back to reality.

In the middle of the forest was a small cave with three beowolves gathered outside. Their boney protrusions rather small and the red marking more light red. These must've been young Grimm.

"Weiss there is only three of them. Should we take them?" Ruby questioned her teammate.

Weiss had to ponder. There were only three of them. Weiss and Ruby could very well easily take them out. On the other hand, what if there we more of them? Weiss decided that now would be a good time.

"Let's take them."

With that, Ruby and Weiss flew out from the bushes with their weapons now unsheathed. The Beowolf closest to the bush never knew what hit it as Weiss stabbed the sword though the creature's chest the other two started to growl but Ruby quickly dispatched them with her sniper rifle. She took out one with a clean head shot but other one was within three feet of her and closing. Weiss was just about to call out, but Ruby seemed to automatically know. Quickly, she extended the weapon to its scythe form and slashed the creature in half. The two of them were surrounded by the dead, now evaporating bodies of the Grimm.

"Nice job Weiss. Yang is going to be upset that we got to them first. We me call them." Ruby said as she sparked her aura, allowing Yang to know where they were.

Something made Weiss a little uneasy. She would've thought there would've been more of them. It should've been a challenge. Something was not right.

"Alright, I called them. They just felt my aura and are on the way to our…" Ruby never got a chance to finish.

Suddenly, a large, black body emerged from the cave. It started to extend out until its body started to turn white. Then Weiss noted that its body was not covered in fur, but scales. It was a fully, scaled and two headed King Taijitu.

**A.N: Duh-duh-DUHHH! Cliffhanger time. Also, I put a little hint of romance into this chapter.** **Can you spot where it is? On the other hand, time for some feedback.**

**To: Fourze: The issue of Vampires and sunlight will be addressed in this story, don't worry. The vampires will have some of the tradition things, but I will also add in some addition abilities (and no, I don't plan on using the vampires from Twilight as a basis) so don't worry.**

**To Anonemuss14: Thanks for the idea. But I have made decided what Blake is. What is she you may ask? Well, we will get there when we get there.**

**To: Manticore-gurl 071134: wow, you seem to really make a lot of reviews and follow this story's progress. I decided I wanted to explain why Weiss is a vampire. Thanks for the Feedback Manticore!**

**Now I gotta go now. Don't forget to review, and follow and you know the rest. Feedback is certainly appreciated.**

**Until next time, have an awesome day! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Bite

Yang and Blake arrived just on time.

But it probably would not mean a thing since that a King Taijitu was staring at all four of the reunited team and hissed with both heads.

"Took you long enough." Weiss muttered.

"Hey we were busy with searching. I actually can't believe that you beat us first." Yang replied.

"No time for banter. Scatter!" Ruby called out, snapping both the blonde and heiress back to reality.

All four teammates took Ruby's advice and scattered in different directions. However, this Grimm was possibly older than it appeared and cut off the routes of the teammates. Weiss was not as lucky as the other three though. As she ran for a break in the tree line, she felt herself being wrapped up in the scales of the beast. Black scales moved around her waist and torso as the black head stared at her intently with red eyes. Suddenly, Weiss began to have difficulty breathing. The creature was constricting her, choking her very life out of her.

Weiss had heard stories of King Taijitus using their massive bodies to constrict prey. She never thought that one day; she would be on the receiving end of a constricting. Weiss say spots beginning to dance in her eyes as her skin turned blue from lack of air. She felt like just giving up. She couldn't even reach her sword. She felt her eyes begin to close, but suddenly…

"Let go of her you monsters!" Screamed a voice as Weiss heard gunfire fill the air.

Suddenly, a sickening sound was heard as the creature let go of Weiss. She dropped to the ground and literally began to gulp down air, trying to regain her breath. She suddenly felt a hand on her just which felt somewhat reassuring.

"Oh my gosh, Weiss. Are you okay?" Ruby said, her voice filled with concern.

Ruby began to help Weiss off the ground as Weiss felt all the blood in her face go to her cheeks.

'No! Blush later, fight now!' The small voice in Weiss head snapping her out of her delusions.

"Ruby, I'm okay. You can let go now." Said Weiss, as Ruby was still holding on to her hand.

When Weiss looked at her, she could've sworn that she was blushing.

The battle continued to rage for a few minutes. If one was to stumble onto the fight, they would have seen Team RWBY perfectly coordinated. Each time they dodged each attack, only to follow up their maneuver with attacks. Blake and Yang were taking on the white head and Weiss and Ruby were taking on the Black one. Blake was slashing at the body while Yang was firing Ember Cecilia from a distance, pelting the large serpent with fiery shotgun rounds. Ruby and Weiss were a fighting force to be reckoned with. Weiss would use a glyph to restrain the massive body while Ruby would slash the creature with Crescent Rose. Suddenly, the large roar filled the air was the white portion of the creature fell to the ground, filled with so many holes in the head that it looked like swiss cheese. Weiss became momentarily distracted and lowered her glyph.

Ruby was caught off guard as the large black serpent slammed its body, sending Ruby flying towards Blake and Yang, who caught her. Weiss suddenly felt enraged by the creature. It had hurt Ruby of all people.

"Hey you big ugly snake. Over here." Weiss shouted, drawing its attention to her.

'Great. On my own for this one' She thought as the creature lunged for her.

Weiss expertly moved out of the creature's path as its massive head slammed into some of the trees behind Weiss. The King Taijitu was recovering from its strike as it turned back to Weiss. It lunged its head forward.

Weiss quickly moved her sword up into the roof of the creature's mouth. She saw the blade of her sword go through the roof of the creature's mouth and out of its skull. It began to shriek an unearthly sound as Weiss struggled to pull the blade out of the creature's mouth. She found the opportunity and brought her sword out of the injury. As she did, she felt a stabbing sensation through her arm. Her arm suddenly felt like it was on fire and as the Taijitu fell to the ground and its body began to evaporate, Weiss inspected her injury.

A large fan was stabbed through her left forearm. It had stabbed clean through arm and the injury itself was starting to turn black in color. Weiss had heard that King Taijitu venom was a debilitated agent that destroyed the body once it was administered. Weiss started to walk towards her teammates, dragging her rapier sword along the ground.

"Weiss that was sooooo awesome!" Shouted Ruby, not noticing her injury.

Weiss noticed that the spots that danced in her eyes suddenly returned as she fell to her knees, the venom taking effect.

"Weiss!" Shouted Ruby as she ran and held Weiss in her arms.

"Yang! Call the Bullhead! We need medical attention now!" Shouted Blake.

Yang simply nodded, not seeing the tears beginning to gather in her half-sister's eyes.

The last thing Weiss remembered before blacking out was the image of Ruby staring to cry. Then her whole world faded to black.

**A.N: Cliffhanger time again. I guess I will just cut to the chase here and respond to some of the comments.**

**To Vulpixs flame, charli3, and Tatopatato: You three made a comment on my style being my frequent updates. I try to update my story the best I can. That may not mean that it will always be like this, but I will try.**

**To JohnDoe777: Team RWBY are not monsters yet, the next few chapters will establish the monsters they will be, and Weiss is the only monster. The others will join her soon enough.**

**Remember, don't forget to review and follow. Have an awesome day. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

The beeps woke Weiss up.

The first thing she noticed was her body. Her entire body felt like molten lead and refused to move. She looked around her in order to understand her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed with a catheter extending from a pole into her left arm.

'The King Taijitu.' Weiss thought to herself, now knowing how she got her.

She tried to speak, but her voice died on her throat. She noticed a breathing mask pulled over her mouth and nose. Her left arm was wrapped in a series of gauzes. Her upper forearm was bloodied and it was dark red. She tried to get more an understanding of her surroundings, but she blacked out again.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." A voice called Weiss back into reality.

She opened her eyes slightly to see a doctor with his back towards Weiss's bed. His hair, gray with chalk-white streaks running through it. In front of him, Weiss could make out the figures of her teammates. Ruby looked at the doctor rather intently while her blonde and ebony haired girl stood to Ruby's side. Apparently they did not notice her eyes were slightly opened.

"Give it to us straight doc. Is she going to be alright?" Yang asked.

"Well, that is where I must deliver the bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Yes. Weiss received a rather lethal dose of venom. To make matters worse, it was injected straight into her veins. We were able to stop the bleeding that it caused, but…"

"But what?" Asked Blake.

"But King Taijitu venom acts very much like a debilitating agent, killing cells and causing organs to shut down. This allows it feast on its prey no problem. If we were there within a few minutes of the bite, we would've been able to administer the right amount of anit-venom."

"Wait aren't you administering the medicine now."

"Well, we are. That and we are trying to get her red blood cell count back up. Unfortunately, if we administer any more, Weiss may overdose and die."

Weiss flinched at the word.

"But, even with all the medicine we are giving her, her organs are running at half-speed and continuing to drop.

"What about her aura?" Ask Ruby.

"That is also at dangerously low levels too. I hate to tell you this, but your teammate may die within a day or two."

The room was silent for a whole minute. It went so quiet that the only sounds from the room were the ventilator helping Weiss breathe and her heart rate monitor. No one spoke a word as the sentence began to sink in.

"No."

A voice simply said. Weiss was surprised to see Ruby standing there, her hanging low, tears in her eyes.

"You bring her back. You bring her back RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Ruby, causing everyone to flinch.

"I'm sorry Miss Rose but…"

"But nothing! I want you to save her life right now! You hear me! Save her!"

Weiss was almost shocked to hear the normally quiet Ruby Rose screaming with tears streaming down her face. Yang went to reach out her hand but Blake pulled her back, shaking her head.

"I want you to save her life!"

"Miss Rose, we have done everything for your friend. I'm sorry. There is nothing we can't do for her now. Now I'm afraid you will have to leave. You may disturb the well-being of..."

"I don't give a damn about the 'well-being of patients'." Weiss flinched. She never heard Ruby swear before.

"Sis, we have to go." Yang said, putting a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder, only for her sister to knock it off.

"I don't Weiss to die because I… I…" Ruby couldn't finish the sentence as she fell to the floor, now sobbing uncontrollably. With that, Blake and Yang help Ruby off the floor and helped her walk down the hall, crying the whole.

During the whole ordeal, no one noticed that Weiss was awake.

11:30 P.M.

Weiss looked at the holographic wall clock witch hung over the door. Her curtains were pulled back and a dim bed light shined over her head. Weiss sat there, now fully awake. She was well aware that with every breath she took, her death would draw near. As a huntress, she knew that it would be risky occupation. Much better than an heiress of her father's company. But she was terrified at the very thought of her death. She did not want to die alone. She wanted her family, her teammates and her sister. But most of all, she wanted Ruby. Ruby had stuck through with Weiss on thick and thin. All she wanted was for Weiss to be her friend and now a stupid snake bite would rob them of such. This thought brought Weiss to silent tears.

Suddenly, before she could dwell on those terrible thoughts, she felt a cold breeze rush through the room. She looked over and it nearly gave her a heart attack. A figure stood by her left bedside. He was concealed by a black hood and robe, which draped over his whole body. His face could not be seen under the thick hood.

"So, you're Weiss Schnee?" Asked the figure.

Weiss now feared for her very life. Was it a White Fang assassin, come to finish the job the Grimm had started?

"I have watched you for some time. You cannot die yet." The figure said as he pulled out a blood bag, nearly identical to the one hung up for Weiss.

"I will give you some of my blood."

On that note, the man disconnected the blood bag from her catheter and replaced it with his. Weiss began to struggle as the new blood was being pumped into her veins.

"When you wake up, you will be reborn."

With that, Weiss passed out.

**A/N: So this is how Weiss will come to be what she is now. The man who gave her blood will play an unexpected role in the story later down the road. But for right now, Response time.**

**To Fourze: I make no such promises (in other words, there will be more cliffhangers). **

**To JohnDoe777: There will be something down the road involving monster blood (I am talking about the Grimm). And yes, the Taijitu's death was inspired by the movie version of the Chamber of Secrets. I just made it so Weiss killed it with her being left-handed.**

**To Vulpix's Flame: I understand why you hate the word monster. To outsiders (A.K.A people who don't know them) they are monsters. That is why I named this story the monsters within. The creature's within doesn't really have a ring to it.**

**To TirmusicaDrag00n90: I have already decided what the other team members will be. Of course, I will not say what they are just yet.**

**Have a great day and don't forget to review **

**Until next time **

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8: the Hospital Stay Part One

The beeps of the heart rate monitor woke her up again.

Weiss's eyes began to flutter open. They seemed to respond faster than her actual body. Her head started to slowly shift on her pillow as she opened her eyes in full. She noticed that the top of a cabinet held several jars of flowers. Some were accompanied by a 'Get Well' card. She felt around her mouth and noticed that the breathing mask was completely gone. She also noticed a sleeping form on the right side of her bed. The figure had her head resting where Weiss's leg but it felt gentle so it did not wake her up. She noticed the person had dark hair with red highlights. Weiss blushed as she realized who it was.

"R-ruby?" She muttered. Her voice sounded awful. It sounded cracked and dry.

Ruby's sleeping form began to stir and move when her name was mentioned. She lifted her head and looked at her. Weiss could've sworn she saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Weiss! You're okay!" Ruby lunged forward rather quickly and gave a massive bear hug. Compared to Yang's, Ruby was not that strong but it did knock the wind of her.

"Crushing me. Can't breathe. You…dolt." Weiss, wheezing out every word with her voice.

Ruby instantly pulled back and wiped the tears that were forming in eyes. As Weiss looked at Ruby, she noticed Ruby was not in the best of states. Her dark hair had become messy and showed no sign of care. Her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot, but also carried bags under them. Her skin was even more pale than usual.

"What happened?"

At that moment the two other members of the team entered the room.

"Well, well, well, look at you ice queen. You look strong enough to rip the ears off an Ursa." Yang said, with Weiss grumbling in annoyance at her nickname.

"Well, I guess I can explain." Blake began. "When they first brought you in here, they were unsure that you would make it. The venom was just too powerful for most anti-venom. After the day we visited you something happened."

Weiss decided to play dumb and she said she was not aware the team had come to visit her.

"Anyway, after we left, we returned to Beacon. Everyone was worried, even Team CRDL."

Weiss believed that everyone was worried for her, but CRDL, known bullies? She must've been worse than they were letting on. Throughout the whole story, Ruby kept glancing over at Weiss, like she would explode. Weiss found it strange but merely dismissed it.

"The day after we visited, the doctors called us in. They said that somehow over night, your condition began to become better. It was like your body was ridding itself of the poison."

Weiss remembered the man who gave her that blood bag that one night. How it was rather mysterious, how he got in after visiting hours, and even how he got up to the window were all questions in Weiss's mind. She looked over at the blood bag only to find it looked like the same she had before the man showed up. Was it all a dream? Was it a dream induced by the venom?

"Weiss, what's the matter?" Ruby said, her face a masked of concern.

"Nothing. Continue."

"Anyway the doctors said you were making a speedy recovery and that your aura somehow purged the venom. Even your injury is gone."

Weiss looked down at her left arm. Blake was right. The gauzes which covered the limb from her forearm to her fingers were gone. Even the wound where the fang had entered as gone. Replaced now by a long pale scar, but even that was starting to heal. She moved her hands up to her face to touch her eye scar, the one that will never heal.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"WHAT! I was out for three days?!" Weiss voice temporarily rose before dying back down to its same raspy volume. Well, that would explain all the flowers.

"Ruby never left your side after that. That's my baby sis for you." Yang said.

Wait, Ruby had stayed with her for three days? Ruby really cared for her that much? It almost shocked Weiss that Ruby was willing to let her own well-being slip into disarray in order to insure her teammate was comfortable in the hospital.

"Well, that was…sweet of you Ruby."

She could've sworn Ruby just blushed.

The four stayed in the room and talked for a few minutes. They talked about how all the other students reacting to Weiss's situation. How Nora wanted to take Weiss to break Cardin's legs when she got better. And how Ozpin gave Ruby a pardon to watch over Weiss. As the continued to talk, Weiss felt her stomach rumble.

"Hey, do you think you can get me something to..." Weiss began to say, but Ruby pulled out a green apple. "…eat."

"I know that hospital food can be a little bad, so I snuck an apple out of the Beacon mess hall for you."

Ruby proceeded to hand Weiss the fruit as Weiss took a solid bite. At first, the apple tasted sublime. Beacon only had the finest food the students who trained there. But the more she chewed; the apple lost its flavor. She literally tasted nothing. Weiss made a face as she swallowed the first bite.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Weiss did not want to worry her friends more. Maybe the medicine was doing this. Making food lose their flavor.

"It's nothing." Weiss said as she continued to eat the apple, which had no flavor.

**A/N: The flashback chapters will be over soon, don't worry. I know that I have been focusing way too much on flashbacks rather than moving the story along. And for that, I apologize. We will get back to the present soon enough. Only one response to do today!**

**To Tatopatato: Some of the others will be introduced as the story and plot progress. **

**On that rather short note, have a fantastic day. **

**Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, well you know the deal.**

**See you all later. **


	9. Chapter 9: Her First Time

Her hunger started to become unbearable.

Weiss thought that the food having no flavor was the result of either the venom or the medicine that had been pumped into her veins for three days straight. But something strange started to happen as well. Food she ate not only lost its flavor, but it refused to satisfy her. Even hospital food, which would taste like cardboard, had lost its flavor. Weiss also felt a paining thirst all day. She constantly drank water, but the thirst became even more persistent, maybe even worse.

"Geez ice queen, do you want to make the toilet your new bed?" Yang questioned jokingly.

To Weiss however, this was no laughing matter. She could not quench her thirst and also couldn't satisfy her stomach, which had hunger pains by this point. She did not want for her friends to worry so she decided to not bring it up in her conversations with either the doctors or her teammates.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby would constantly say. Ruby must've been smarter than she was letting on.

"I'm fine."

Weiss did appreciate the brunette's concern for her. Ruby had been doing these movements for some time now. Ruby would always ask her if she needed help or if she was okay. Weiss began to suspect there was something more to Ruby. After a few hours of them talking to Weiss and telling her of what was going on at Beacon academy, the P.E system announced that visiting hours were now over.

"See you tomorrow." Ruby said as she was the last to leave the room.

As the sun sank behind the clouds, Weiss hunger and thirst pains grew even worse. She would silently groan in pain to prevent the doctor's suspicions to grow. When it turned nine o' clock though, Weiss pains grew unbearable. She couldn't begin to think clearly. As she sat in her bed trying to understand what was going on, a nurse came into her room, possibly doing her daily rounds. The nurse did not speak as she adjusted the window and curtains, pulling them back and showing the stars and moon to shine through. What happened next, Weiss couldn't begin to explain.

Her vision went red. Literally, everything radiated a dark red glow to them. Even Weiss's own hands were a bright crimson. Weiss began to smell the type of copper coming from an unidentified source. She must've known it was in the room somewhere. When she looked at the nurse though, it was like Weiss's body lost all control. Her mouth started to salivate and she licked her lips with some form of anticipation. The nurse had her back facing Weiss. Weiss slowly but surely started to get out of the bed and picked up a small fruit knife she used to cut some of the fruit the doctors had given her. Her footsteps quiet as she sneaked up behind the nurse. With her right hand, she quickly grabbed the nurse and covered her mouth and with the other hand she started to stab the knife into her back. Weiss tried everything in her power to stop the brutal attack, but it was like her body was on auto pilot. The nurse let out muffled screams of pain as the knife left her back only for it to get stabbed into it again. Blood now covered the knife and Weiss's hospital gown as the nurse fell over. Weiss couldn't keep count of how many times she was stab.

She watched silently as the nurse took her last breath.

Weiss now had full control over her body. She looked down at the result of her murderous impulse. Weiss slowly started to back up and drop the knife. She ran over to her room's bathroom, threw open the toilet and retched. As she vomited into the toilet, she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She had killed the Grimm without any second thought, but she had never taken a human life before, much less an innocent life. As Weiss finished, she walked out of the bathroom to see a shocking sight.

Her windows had been thrown open and standing over the body of the nurse was the hooded figure. The figure's face was concealed by a hood. The figure then looked up at Weiss.

"Well hello Weiss Schnee, we meet again. I honestly hoped it would be under much more pleasant circumstances."

The voice sounded familiar.

"Wait, you're the man who came into my room and gave me that blood." Weiss concluded.

She honestly hoped it was all a dream. She would wake back up in her bed and her friends and loved ones would surrounded her and tell her it was all a bad dream. But the man simply put his head down, as if he were ashamed of something.

"I am sorry I have cursed you to this life. But you must feed. I know you have suffered pains all day."

"How did you…"

"I have been in your position before."

"Feed on what though?" Weiss said her voice cracking.

"I think you know."

Weiss looked down at the nurse's body on the floor but focused on her neck. She proceeded to bend down her body on auto pilot once more. She placed her mouth on the nurse's neck. Weiss tried to stop herself, but then she bit down and felt blood gush into her mouth. Weiss tried to pull back. The blood tasted like iron and copper, but then the flavor changed. It now tasted like sweet honey. Weiss was mortified at her actions but she continued, as if she were a newborn baby sucking on its mother for the first time. Weiss pulled back as she looked at the woman's body, now pale and emancipated. She was a…a…

"Vampire." She uttered the word.

She had read stories of the blood-suckers but never thought that they were true. The man simply nodded his head.

"I am sorry." He said.

Weiss kept her head down, not wanting to look at the man. The pain in her stomach and throat were gone.

"Sorry? Sorry?!" Weiss said, her voice rising.

"Weiss, you must feed again, but do it tomorrow night."

"How do you know my name? I will kill…" She turned only to see that the man was gone and so was the body. Weiss looked on the counter of her bedside and saw a letter and a new hospital gown.

'Dear Weiss Schnee, I have sorry I have now condemned you to the life of a blood sucker. I have left you a new hospital gown to change into. I believe the doctors would be rather suspicious if they were to see you in your current state. I have a friend at Beacon who might be able to help you I will contact him soon. But for now, tell no one and hunt only at night. Also, get some navy blue cloaks for when you're hunting at night. Also I suggest you hunt down criminals. It's much easier. Sincerely, V.'

**At Beacon Academy**

Ozpin sat at his desk calmly sipping his coffee as his scroll rang. Ozpin picked it up and was meant with a rather familiar voice.

"Professor."

"Hello Vlad. I hope you are doing well."

"Ozpin, we need to talk about one of your students."

Ozpin listened with great intent.

**A/N: And with that, this chapter brings an end to the flashback. Who is this Vlad Character? How will Weiss deal with being a vampire?** **And what will happen next? Stay tuned.**

**To Manticore-gurl071134: Thank you for your continued reviews. As for the food having no flavor, I thought it would be a side effect of being a vampire. I have no idea what log horizon is but that comparison must be coincidental.**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and most importantly, review. It will help me become a better writer. **

**Have an Awesome day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Back in the Present

**Back in the Present**

Weiss Schnee was rather unfocussed in Professor Port's class. Her hunger for blood made her all the more irritable, and Ports tales of how he killed a Grimm were not helping matters either. As the classes was either writing down notes or taking a quick power nap, there was a knock at the door.

"And then I…Oh, come in." Called out the professor.

The door swung open to reveal Professor Ozpin standing in the doorway, cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. The students taking a nap, including Yang sprung awake, as if they sensed him in the room. All the students including Weiss stared intently at the headmaster, waiting for him to speak.

"Hello professor. May I borrow Weiss for a minute?"

Ruby looked at Weiss, worried that she would be in trouble. Weiss gave her a quick gesture, as if she was saying 'everything's okay Ruby'.

"Of course you may."

Weiss got up from her desk and walked out of the room where Ozpin stood in the hallway. After she left, she shut the room's door, quickly catching a glimpse of Ruby's concerned face.

"Hello Miss Schnee, how have your studies been?"

"Rather well professor." Weiss answered confidently.

"Well, considering your nightly escapades into the city, I am rather surprised you are doing well."

He knew. The professor at Beacon Academy, a very powerful huntsman no less, knew Weiss was a vampire.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about. Vampires are just stories." Weiss said, decided to play dumb.

"Don't try to fool me Weiss; I am well aware at what you have been up to. I feel like I can help you. Meet me at my office after you are done with tonight's escapade and make sure you're alone."

Weiss wandered how he knew that she would head into the city to chase down criminals and drink their blood. Weiss decided it would be best to do what Ozpin said.

"Okay."

After attending classes and having 'dinner', Weiss feigned sleep as her friends went to bed. Weiss did your regular procedure; she went into the city and chased down a criminal she had been following for some time. He was the worst kind of criminal too, a rapist. Weiss quickly dispatched of him, giving no second thought.

As Weiss walked up to Ozpin's office, she wandered how he could help her. She wandered that if she was a vampire, then why has she not burned up yet? Her skin felt rather hot in the day time, but she has not been burnt to a cinder like old vampire stories say. She took the elevator up to the office and was lost in her own thoughts.

'Would Ozpin call me up to his office just so he can kill me?' That horrible thought entered Weiss's mind. In the stories she read, vampires were often hunted down and killed for the crimes. She would hunt down those who committed crimes. She has never taken an innocent life.

'Well I did kill that nurse...' Weiss instantly stopped that thought. Did Ozpin catch wind that there was a monster in his school? Weiss pushed these thought to the back of her head as she entered the office.

Ozpin kept his back towards Weiss as he opened the window.

"Did you come here alone?" He said as he turned.

Weiss simply nodded to the headmaster.

"Very well." He turned towards the open window.

"Its safe old friend, you can come in now." Ozpin called out into the dark.

"What are you..?"

Before Weiss could complete her question, a large black bat flew through the window. Weiss instantly got down and low to ground. If there was anything Weiss could not stand, it was bats. The bat landed on the ground and suddenly shifted form. It turned into a tall man. The man had long black hair and ebony eyes. He had pale skin similar to Weiss. His features were old and ancient.

"Hello Ozpin, lovely evening." The man said.

The man wore a long black cloak with the hood pulled back revealing that his cheeks were sunken in. Ozpin did not look amused by the man, if anything; Ozpin looked rather upset that he was here.

"Weiss, this is Vlad Helsing. He is a rather old friend of mine."

"You're the man who turned me into this Beast!" Weiss screamed as she pulled out her sword and ran towards him. Vlad pulled out a long sword and countered her blade.

"MISS SCHNEE!" Ozpin raised his voice, a rather rare occurrence.

The two pulled away and looked at the headmaster.

"We have come to discuss this like civil people. I do believe I did not bring you two together just to exchange blows. Sit down." Ozpin ordered the two.

Weiss sat down but Vlad still up.

"Weiss, this man is Vlad. He is a vampire like you."

Weiss hated being called a vampire. She hated being branded with that title. It was the mark of a monster rather than a human being. She turned and gave Vlad a stare that would send any Grimm running for the hills. Vlad simply looked at her with a look of pity.

"Vlad was the one who saved your life by giving you some of his blood. He has been reprimanded for his actions. He has come here with an offer.

"What would that be?"

Vlad looked at Weiss, his face now changing to a look of seriousness.

"I know that I have condemned you to this life. And I know that no amount of apologies will make it up for all the blood you have spilt. I have decided to teach how to control your hunger and teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"Abilities that you never even knew you had."

"I have so many questions for you."

"All in good time, Weiss. All in good time."

Ozpin noticed and decided cut in on the conversation.

"You will begin your training with Vlad on during the weekend. Your team will be informed, though we will not tell anyone of why you're training with Vlad. To anyone who asked, this conversation never happened."

Weiss nodded her head. Why would she be training with a man who turned her into a monster and pretty much said that killing in the name of survival is okay.

"Now Weiss, you may leave. Vlad and I still have much to discuss."

**A/N: Weiss's training has begun. She will learn more about the vampires. Will she be able to learn of her new talents? How will her team deal with her being gone? And how does This Vlad character know about her? I decided to name him Vlad Helsing as a reference to a rather famous vampire story. Can you guess where their from?**

**To JohnDoe777: Yes, I named him Vlad in reference to the vampire and the man who inspired Dracula. There will be more references to other monster archetypes when the others come around.**

**To truefortune: No, only Weiss will be a vampire. We will see more vampires, some with different motives.**

**To Tatopatato: I did not know that I was inadvertently making that reference while I was writing the last chapter. I kind of walked straight into that one. **

**To Manticore-gurl071134: You must really like this story Manticore. There will be more twists and a turn as the stories goes along. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. **

**Have an awesome day! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Castle in The Mountain

Weiss did not really anticipate for this 'Vlad' character to have a Bullhead.

After the three of them had a chat on her training, Weiss returned to the dorm room and was not question by her teammates. Mostly because they were asleep. Friday afternoon had come and Weiss was ready to begin her training. Ozpin told her that every weekend, she would train with Vlad, leaving Friday afternoon and returning Sunday night.

"Vlad will supply you with bedding and other accommodations. You will be responsible for bringing your own clothes."

When Weiss spent most of her day on Friday packing, her teammates and classmates got concerned. They believed that Weiss would be going to the kingdom of Atlas. Weiss wanted to stay far away from Schnee Dust Company headquarters. Whenever Weiss was questioned as to where she was going, she would respond to telling them she was going on a training exercise. One person who was most concerned was Ruby. Bless her heart, she was so concerned. She appreciated the concern but noticed Ruby's behavior has changed over the last few months.

"Weiss, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, Ozpin said that I must do this alone."

She was right. Ozpin specified that no one other than her and Vlad would alone for her training. A part of Weiss longed for Ruby to come along. Ruby always knew how to make the best out of a rather bad situation. Weiss knew that it would not be possible. What would Ruby think of her when she found out?

'Go away! I hate you!' a mental image of Ruby screamed in her head. Would that really happen though?

"No snap out of it." She chastised herself.

After saying her goodbyes, she made her way to the airship dock. Sitting on one of the landing pads, Vlad stood in front of a Bullhead. His hood covering his head. In the light of day, his features became rather clear. He had long black, oily hair. His face was boney and looked malnourished. It looked as though he had not eaten in days. His looked like he was age thirty-three.

"Come Weiss, we have much to discuss."

Contrary to what Vlad had stated, the flight on the Bullhead was quiet. Weiss sat in the passenger's seat while Vlad sat in the pilot's. Weiss would occasionally look at Vlad, who kept his face focused on the horizon.

"How did you get a Bullhead?"

"I acquired it in remarkable circumstances."

And with that, he continued to pilot the ship. Weiss had so many questions for him. How did he know Ozpin? And what could he do for Weiss? Weiss kept her a gym bag of her clothes and assortment of toiletries on her lap. Weiss was about to ask a question when suddenly, it died on her lips. She knew where they were going.

"Mountain Glenn."

The ruined city was laid out beneath the ship as the continued to fly towards a mountain range that overlooked the city. Weiss could vaguely make out the images of Grimm roaming the streets beneath them.

"Yes, the mountain ahead is my home."

"You live in a mountain?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Soon, the ruins of the long-failed city passed as the approached the mountain. A small, carved out landing pad was there for them. It was as though it had been carved from the very rock itself. The Bullhead landed as the doors opened.

"You see Weiss I have been living here for a rather long time."

Soon, he approached a massive boulder and pulled out his sword. He taped the boulder with the tip of his blade and proceeded to put his weapon back in its sheath. At first, nothing happened. But then, the boulder started to move out of the way. It soon revealed a massive doorway that must've lead into the mountain itself.

The two proceeded to walk into the cave, being surrounded by total darkness. Thankfully, Weiss had better night vision. That must've been one perk of being a vampire. Vlad was a man of total silence. For a man who said he would help her, he was rather quiet. Soon, the pair approached a pair of large, steel doors.

"It must be around here some…ah, here it is." He said, as he pulled a key out of his cloak pocket. He put the key in a rather small key hole and turned it to the left. The doors parted and the two entered a long hallway.

All Weiss had to say when she saw where Vlad lived was one word.

"Wow."

Vlad looked back at her with a smile on his face, as if he were satisfied with her reaction. Compared to the dark, damp hall of the mountains they just walked through, the main hall looked like a castle hall. A large stairwell led to an unseen second floor. Torches automatically lit themselves as if they were powered by dust. Vlad started to show Weiss around the 'castle'. Along the way, Vlad explained that he built this castle into the mountain.

"I have been in the region before Mountain Glenn was built here. I have had a rather long time to myself here."

The first room he showed was the dining hall. It had a long, fifteen foot long wooden table. It had silverware of all types alongside plates and goblets. In the middle of the table, a fruit bowl containing an assortment fruit such as apples, strawberries, pears, and many other Weiss could not name.

The next room was the dungeon. Weiss never assumed that he would have built a dungeon. There were various prison like cells. Weiss looked inside them and noticed they were filled with a various assortment of people. Male and female, Human and Faunus.

"These are criminals. They are the worst kind though. You may have dealt with petty thieves. These people are killers, rapists, arsonists, and others I will dare not mention."

"Why do you keep them down here?"

"I keep them to save them for later. I feed and care for them. But then, I invite them up for dinner."

Weiss would not want to know what that first phrase meant.

The next hour was a blur to her. The castle in the mountain was a maze of corridors and rooms Weiss could not believe existed. The bathroom looked more like a bathhouse, having a large bathtub that looked like swimming pool. Vlad assured her that was three more like this. He showed his bedroom. His bedroom was large and had a rather large ceiling that might've been twenty feet high.

"How did you fit all this in the mountain?"

"Like I said, I started to build this place a long time ago. I have built this place from the bottom up. The highest this place goes is the summit."

Then, Vlad showed Weiss to her spare room.

"You are free to use any of the rooms whenever you like. Come to me when you're ready to train."

Vlad closed the door and left Weiss to her thoughts.

The room was rather small and rustic compared to Vlad's room. It reminded her so much of the dorm room. Weiss set her bag down near her bed and simply decided to sleep. Vlad would allow her as much time as she wanted. She knew she would have to begin sometime today.

Weiss laid down on the rather comfy bed and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Next time, Weiss's Training begins. She will also learn some of the facts about vampires as well. Before I leave you I feel like I need to address something. Tatopatato wrote a review in the reviews section the means quite a lot to me. As a novice writer, I am looking for ways to better improve my writing. It is good to know that you guys have been following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. I now this may sound cheesy, but thank you all. Everything you guys do is appreciated. Don't forget to review and…ah, you know the drill. **

**Have an awesome day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare and Training

Weiss woke up when the nightmare ended.

Her nightmare began with her walking in the Beacon courtyard, though something felt out of place. As she continued to walk, bodies began to materialize around her. They were in various states of dismemberment and were all almost unrecognizable. But the worst was yet to come. Soon, the bodies began to appear to take the form of people she knew and loved. First, she saw Yang. Yang was impaled on a stake that had been driven through her gut, the aforementioned organ on the end of the stake. Her skin was pale and a majority of her scalp had been cut off.

Next, she saw the body of Blake. The stench of rotting corpses was overwhelming by this point. Blake laid on the ground, bisected. With her bottom half nowhere to be seen, Weiss was forced to focus on what remained. Her eyes had been gouged out and her cat eyes looked like they were forcibly ripped from head. They laid off to the side, useless.

'_What kind of animal would do such a thing?'_ The dream Weiss questioned.

The only body she did not see was Ruby's. Ruby was nowhere to be seen. She began to walk all around the campus of Beacon. She saw Team JNPR, CFVY and CRDL and various states of dismemberment. Some were decapitated, others were eviscerated, and other words that ended with 'ated'. Soon she came to the gardens when she noticed a figure was on top of Ruby. Ruby had suffered a rather non-violent death, her body was pale and sickly and surrounded by a pool of blood.

'_Get off her! Who are you?'_ Weiss's dream self questioned.

The figure froze and turned to her.

'_Why I'm what you'll become.'_

The figure was her. This 'mirror' Weiss looked like her with the exception that her jacket was color swapped. Her mouth and clothes were stained with the blood of all the people she loved. Weiss simply began to break down and cry with her double laughing.

The dream ended when the doppelganger lunged at Weiss, fangs bared.

Weiss felt something shaking her body as she woke up. She was covered in sweat and felt tears stream down her face. Was that real? Or was that a sign of things to come? She looked to her bedside and saw Vlad standing there, face full of concern.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Weiss said, not wanting to talk about the horror she had just seen in her mind.

"Liar."

"How did..?"

"I can always tell when a person is hiding something from me." Vlad said.

Weiss began to tell him the dream, trying to maintain her composure as she did. Vlad simply looked on with curiosity.

"When was the last time you fed yourself?"

"I don't want to drink anymore blood. I have been doing it for two weeks now. I want a cure." Weiss demanded.

Vlad gained a rather sad look on his face.

"I have just fed on a person myself. You need blood to survive. You must feed." Vlad said, putting emphasis on the word 'must'.

Vlad was right. Weiss felt her stomach growl like a raging animal. She did not want to, but deep down, she knew she had to drink blood.

"Okay." Weiss simply said.

"Come down to the dining room when you're ready."

"To Train?"

"No, to talk. I feel like I owe you an explanation on some things."

Weiss's nerves calmed when she began to drink the blood. Vlad had put some blood in a goblet for Weiss drink. The blood tasted like it always did. Like nectar and honey. Weiss hated the flavor. Not that it was not sweet in anyway, but it served as a reminder that she could not return to normal life again. As Weiss drank, so did Vlad. Vlad was drinking is own caught blood in a goblet as well. He had told Weiss that the blood they were drinking was that of a criminal in the dungeon below. As she finished her goblet, Weiss was the first to speak.

"Why do you say that I need blood to survive?"

Vlad simply put down his goblet and took a napkin to his mouth and started to wipe off the blood. He may have been a vampire, but he was sure a gentleman.

"Everything that makes up a vampire is sustained by the blood of our prey. Our abilities, our survival, and even our own sanity are held together by the blood we drink."

Weiss had no idea what he meant by that statement.

"Vampires have several abilities. But to sustain ourselves, we drink blood. Blood to a vampire is what food is to a person. It gives us much needed energy and allows us to extraordinary things. Even our ability to survive in sunlight is sustained by blood. Originally, vampires could not live in the sun. They would burn if they tried. But those were the old times. As time changed, so did vampires. Vampires soon learned that the ability to survive in sunlight would be sustained by the blood of the prey we feast upon.

"What happens if you don't feed?"

"If a vampire does not feast for three days, he will burn in the sun. Remember blood is our food. What happens to a human if they do not get food in their bodies?"

"They…die?"

"Exactly."

This sudden revelation was like Nora was bashing in Weiss's head with her hammer. Weiss knew now that feasting on blood was not a choice. It was a necessity.

"A vampire could still utilize their Semblance and aura." Vlad continued. "Though, they are now sustained by the blood we feast upon."

Weiss had to admit, vampires had rather clever adaptations. They were now able to survive in the sun, unlike the stories she read. But another question dawned on Weiss's mind.

"Why did I kill that nurse that one night you came into the hospital?"

Vlad looked away, as if it were a painful memory for him as well.

"When a person receives blood, or is bitten by a vampire and survives, they enter a three-day long sleep. When they wake, they are vampires. But they wake with a hunger that is so ravenous; it forces them to kill the closet living being that may have blood. Human, Faunus, animals and Grimm can all be potential prey. It is called a blood rage."

Weiss knew that pieces of the puzzle were staring to come together. Everything was starting to make sense. Weiss could still eat human food and drink other liquids to pass as a human, though they would no longer be able to satisfy her. Why she killed that nurse was also making sense. And finally, her ability to survive and sunlight put the last pieces of the puzzle together.

As Weiss sat there, deep in thought, Vlad started to get up.

"Time to train."

"Wait."

Vlad stopped and looked at the still seated Weiss.

"You said that vampires need blood to sustain their abilities. What abilities do I have?"

"You have potential that you would never think were possible. That is why you are here. I will teach the talents and 'benefits' of the vampiric curse.

**A/N: What?! 'Benefits'?**

**What are they? What do they do? That my children is a story for another day. **

**Next Chapter: Surprise chapter, I won't give away what happens next. **

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and favorite. **

**Have and Awesome Day!**


	13. Chapter 13:Vlad's Journal

_Year 1,001_

_As I sit here watching Weiss train in the vampiric art of hypnotic suggestion I can't help but think back to when I was just a novice vampire. Many men and women still desire to believe that their worst threat is the creatures of Grimm. Little do they realize they are wrong._

_Almost a millennium ago, longer than anyone could remember, there was a time called 'the Era of Chaos'. It was during this era did man have the first confrontations with the Grimm. But they were not the only monsters they faced. Men also faced creatures that only emerged at night. Creatures that drew their power from the darkness. While they did not take the forms the Grimm took, they ranged from werewolves, vampires and shapeshifters. Werewolves are men and women whose very power is drawn from the full moon. They will attack any one, friend or foe. Some have learned to control the beast within, but with every full moon, the beast demands blood to be spilt. _

_Vampires, a race that I am a part of, are men and women who must drink blood to survive. Some have extraordinary talents like surviving in the sunlight, transfiguration, and hypnotic suggestion. These abilities however, are sustained by the blood they feast upon. I will write a future entry in regards to the subject of vampires._

_The final classes of creatures are shapeshifters. There are two classes of these creatures. It is believed that certain Faunus may be able to tap into their inner animal so to speak of. The other is the blood cursed. Families of blood cursed may transform into a pre-determined monster by blood. The transformation may be invoked by strong emotion, such as anger or sadness._

_Back on topic, these creatures had one thing the Grimm lacked. They had the uncanny ability to pass on their curses to others by means of a bite. Shapeshifters are the only exception to this. Many desire to end their own life once they find out that the curse is permanent. However, men soon found they could use their curses to their advantage. Soon, those who once considered themselves to be cursed men now considered them to be blessed. _

_With their new abilities, they used their 'blessings' and their skills as huntsmen to fight the Grimm. But soon, they realized their gifts could serve an even greater purpose. A group of vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters created an order to protect the innocent from all manner of monsters and beasts. They were known as 'The Order of the Nocturnal'._

_The Order spread justice and lawfulness where ever they tread. Me and my brother were once members of this proud order. We helped combat the darkness. But, we were betrayed._

_My own brother led a coup._

_With my brother gone, he established his own order. To mock ours. He named it 'The Cult of the Red Moon'. Unlike us, they were willing to spill innocent blood to further benefit their goals. They even indoctrinated innocent people unwillingly to further their own agenda. Our orders engaged in a bloody war, to which man now writes off as a myth. Only two of our orders remain._

_Me and my brother._

_Now, man writes off Vampires and werewolves as sheer myth. But I have felt that my brother is alive, building his forces. He gives them the option to either join him or die. I fear his influence grows by the day. But as I sit here watching a young heiress train to be my apprentice, I remember a dream a saw awhile back. _

_I saw four warriors. All girls who are training to be the best in their craft. I see what may be their fates. A girl dressed in red, who will be cursed by the full moon's light. A girl dressed in black, a Faunus no less. She has yet to discover the true nature of her abilities. And a girl dressed in yellow, the color of fire. She may carry a curse of the dragon the spans back centuries. A blood cursed. A do not believe in fate, nor do I believe in coincidence. But I fear one part of my vision to be true and may have already come to pass. A girl dressed in white would become my apprentice. However, she must bear my curse. I do not yet know where the other three may come from but I fear that my attempts to save Weiss's life may have set a chain of events in motion that can't be stop. _

_If the other three are out there, they may need to help stop my brother. They may have to play apart in The Order. I will tell Weiss this. Though not now._

_Vlad Helsing._

**A/N: Yah! I'm not dead! I have been busy with school work and the holiday season, giving me not that much time to write. I appreciate all the favorites and follows and your patience. I have not come up with ideas for the next chapter; I am still in the planning stages. Please, be patience with me. I wrote this chapter as an experiment to see what you think of this idea. The chapter is a journal entry for Vlad, Weiss's vampire mentor. They severe as a way of telling the background story. Think 'World of Remnant' for this story. This chapter also has some foreshadowing if you squint hard enough. I will continue to write the story, but at a much slower pace. Sorry.**

**So, what do you guys think about Vlad's journal? Do you want to see more entries between certain chapters? Don't worry, RWBY's Adventures will continue. Do you think that I should continue the journal entries? Let men know.**

**As Always, stay awesome and Merry Christmas. Or Hanukkah, or Kwanza, or whatever holiday you celebrate. See you soon. **


End file.
